Theatre Majors Plus Hunters Equal Dream Team?
by JacobsConlonBrooklynNewsie
Summary: When two college girls come face to face to with a haunting at their school, they team up with the Winchesters to save people and hunt things. Not that good at summaries, but the story is better than it sounds. R and R! And even though there are supernatural goings on I am not puting it as a genre cause that should be obvious...
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is my first SPN fic so please do not bash me if my ghost parts are not the greatest. I am not the best at writing scary and am trying my best. But anyways, I hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer: I own no SPN anything, I only own my own OCs. **

Chapter 1

"Okay Jackie, Kill Fuck Marry: Tim, Oliver, Connor," Carly asked her best friend and roommate Jackie. The two girls were in their room. It was Saturday night around 11:30. The two were Juniors at The University of Northern Maine, .

"Oh please, give me a hard one. Kill Connor because he's a douche, fuck Tim because he is bangin', and marry Oliver so I can have all the sex I want," Jackie answered. She flipped her medium length dirty-blonde hair over her shoulder and pushed her glasses up her nose to in front of her blue eyes. She usually wore her contacts, but because they were going to bed soon, she opted for her glasses.

"Speaking of Connor the asshole, I'm still surprised at how well you've been handling the break up," Carly stated. She also had glasses that rested in front of her blue eyes, and her hair was significantly longer and darker brown. She was also taller than her friend. Jackie was about 5'2" while she was 5'8".

"We broke up over a month ago. I am so over it," Jackie told her. "Besides, I'm glad to be rid of him."

"What exactly happened between the two of you?"

"Oh, you know, he found some other ho of the month and his interest moved."

"Like I said girl, you want him gone, I can make that happen."

Jackie laughed. "Thanks. But I'm fine, real-" She was interrupted by the light flickering. "Carly, have you even changed the bulb since last year?"

"Yes Mom. I changed it last month."

"Then why is it-" The light started flickering even more until it finally went out. "Look, it's no problem. It must've been a faulty bulb," Jackie tried to reassure her friend, and herself. "Let's just get Aaron to drive us to Hannafords and buy a new one."

The two moved to the door, and when they opened it, they saw that it wasn't just the one bulb that was out. The whole hall was dark and other people were out there, wondering what was going on.

The R.A. was walking down the hall with a flashlight telling everyone to go back in their rooms and that she was going to check the fuse in the basement.

"See, it's just a blown fuse," Carly said. "The power will be back on any second." They walked back in the room and waited for the lights to come back on.

"Shouldn't Erin have found the fuse by now?" Jackie questioned after 30 minutes.

"Well, it's probably even darker in the basement. She must be having a hard time finding it," Carly suggested.

"Maybe we should go help."

"Why?"

"Like you said, she probably can't find it on her own. And two flashlights are better than one."

Carly sighed. "You're right," she groaned. Jackie grabbed her flashlight and they made their way to the basement. "Huh, I guess it's just our hall that went out." As they stepped into the lobby, they saw all the lights on.

"But it's dark down here," Jackie pointed out, opening the door to the basement.

"Electricity is confusing." Jackie nodded and the two headed downstairs.

"Erin?" Jackie called out, shining her flashlight around. "We came down to help you. We figured you couldn't find the fuse box."

"And also, you know, two flashlights are better than one," Carly also called out.

"Hey, don't steal my phrase."

"I'm not stealing it, I'm repeating it. There is a difference."

"There is no difference. You took the line I said and used it as your own."

"Are you accusing me of-"

"Wait." Jackie stopped suddenly.

"What?"  
"I…I thought I saw something move. Erin?" She moved her flashlight to the area of the room where she thought she saw something. But there was nothing there. But when she moved her flashlight over a few feet, she saw something that made her scream.

"What is it?" Carly looked over too and her eyes went wide. She covered her mouth before she screamed as well. They saw Erin on the floor, eyes wide open and blood dripping from her mouth and neck. There were long, deep scratches on her throat. Carly immediately pulled Jackie away, knowing Jackie would probably be scared out of her mind. She pushed her up the stairs and slammed the door behind them.

"What's wrong?" Ryan, another R.A., asked the girls, very concerned.

"Erin's dead!" Jackie exclaimed, breathing very heavily.

Ryan's face turned pale. "What?" he questioned, very quietly.

"It's true," Carly told him, rubbing Jackie's back, who was now close to hyperventilating. "She's downstairs." Ryan ran past them and went down into the basement. When he came back up, he was on the phone with 911. Within minutes, paramedics and police arrived and were bringing Erin's body up and keeping back everyone that came to see what was going on. Gasps and screams came from the crowd when they saw Erin's body. The paramedics put her in a body bag and took her to the ambulance.

Word had gotten out that Jackie and Carly were the ones to find her, so a group was gathered around them asking multiple questions.

"Okay kids, give them some space," a police officer said, breaking through the crowd to the two girls. "We need to talk to you both for a moment." They followed him outside. Even though it was April, it was Maine so the two that were dressed in shorts and tank top pajamas were still cold. "We just have a few questions for you girls." The two just nodded and he took out a notebook. "Alright. So, was the deceased still alive when you found her?"

"No. She was dead," Jackie said softly, looking down and her arms crossed. Carly put an arm around her friend.

"Sorry. She's just the one who saw her first," Carly apologized for her.

"Of course. I fully understand. Second question, have either of you seen anyone suspicious lurking around recently? Or know of someone who would want to do this to her?"  
"No, there's been no one new around. And I don't know anyone who would want to hurt Erin. She's so…she was so sweet."

"And you saw no murder weapon near the body?"  
"There was nothing. Just her."

"Okay. Thank you girls. That's it for now."

"No problem." The officer walked away and the girls just stood there for a minute, Jackie unable to move. "Come on Jacks, let's get back inside." And they walked back into the dorm building.

After about 20 minutes, the crowds had thinned out, so Jackie and Carly were able to go back to their room. They were glad to see that the lights were back on. They decided to sleep with a light on that night.

As they lied in bed, Jackie spoke up, "I should have told them."

"Told who what?"  
"The police. I should have told them what I saw."

"What did you see?"  
"Well, more like what I thought I saw. But I swear there was something down in the basement."

"But there was nothing there."

"You know the stories everyone tells about this dorm. What if they're true?"  
"That's crazy Jackie. None of those stories are true. It's just what we tell freshman to scare them."

"But what if-"

"Jackie, don't worry. Nothing is haunting the dorm."

"Okay." She didn't sound like she believed it.

They both just laid silently in their beds until somehow they fell asleep.

_So, that's chapter 1. What do you think so far? The brothers are coming very soon, I promise! Just keep reading and please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had taken a few days, but by Tuesday, the girls had finally calmed down after what they saw and were able to move on. But that didn't mean that they were still a little jumpy.

Right now, they were sitting in their dorm eating food they had bought at their campus's general store and watching a movie on Netflix. All of a sudden, Carly's eyes went wide.

"Omigod, Jacks."

Jackie immediately paused the movie and turned to her friend. "What?" she asked nervously.

"We have rehearsal tonight."

Jackie grapsed her chest. "Is that it? God Carls, you scared the shit outta me."

"No, Jackie, I mean rehearsal started like five minutes ago."

"Run!" The two dropped everything, grabbed their stuff and ran out of the building.

The two were in a production of A Midsummer Night's Dream through their school's drama club. Jackie was Helena and Carly was Hermia.

They were about to run across the street when Carly suddenly pulled Jackie back.

"CAR!" she yelled. And sure enough, there was a car that skidded to a stop right before it would have hit Jackie. The people in the car stared at the two girls for a minute and vice versa. Carly then shook herself out of it and turned back to her friend. "You need to pay more attention. I won't always be here to save you."

"Blah blah blah. Lecture me later. We need to move!" They quickly ran across the street to the theatre.

"Well, nice of our two leads to show up finally," Riley, the director, scolded them as they ran in the black box room.

"Sorry, we just completely forgot," Jackie apologized.

"Well, you're here. That's all that matters. Grab your scripts, we're blocking scene 2."

As they got onto the performing space, Jackie looked around and saw that another one of the leads wasn't there.

"Where's Alex?" Alex was playing Demetrius. "He's usually the first one here."

"Alex had to drop out because of classes. Connor's replacing him. You both know him right?"  
"Yep," she breathed out, annoyed. She and Carly shared a subtle look, knowing they would be talking about this later.

As if on cue, Connor walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late. I had to turn in an essay to my professor," he excused.

"Just try not to be late again," Riley said to him. "Here's a script. We're at the beginning of scene 2." When he turned and saw that Jackie was there, he froze for a millisecond, but continued on.

"'Sup?" he greeted her.

"Hey," she said back, plastering on a sweet smile.

The next three hours were tried to be as least awkward as possible. And it worked since the exes had no contact with each other except for their characters on stage. Finally, rehearsal was over.

"See ya later," Connor said to Jackie as he passed her.

"Bye." Then she added, "Douche," once he was gone.

"You did good," Carly told her as they walked back to their dorm. "That must not have been easy."

"Look, people have to work with people they date or have dated all the time. It was just a matter of time before it happened to me."

"I saw him staring at you the whole time."

"Good. Let him think about what he lost." The two laughed as they walked into the dorm building.

The next day went on normally until about 4:00 pm. The two were just hanging out in the dorm listening to music and doing homework like usual.

"Okay, what's this song?" Carly quizzed Jackie. This was a normal thing that happened. Carly would play a random song and have Jackie guess the song and band name. This was her attempt to give the shorter girl a "music-ation".

"Uh…High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup?"  
"I am so proud," she fake cried. Jackie smiled and was about to turn back to her work when there was a knock on the door. They looked to each other, and Jackie went to open it. When she did, she saw two young men, both probably in their twenties, wearing black suits and slight smiles on their faces.

"Um, can I help you?"

"Hello," the "shorter" one said. Even though he was shorter he was still very tall. The other one was even taller. "My name is Agent Tyler, and this is my partner Agent Manson." Carly joined Jackie at the door. "We're with the FBI and we would like to ask you girls some questions." They showed them their badges.

"Hey, you two are the guys that almost hit Jackie with their car yesterday," Carly stated.

"And we apologize profusely for that miss," the taller one said. "May we come in?"  
"First off, you can drop the FBI act. We're theatre majors. We can see right through it."

"We don't know what you mean."

"Actors can tell when other people are acting," Jackie followed. The two men just looked to each other.

"So spill. Real names and why do you want in our room?" Carly questioned.

"Alright," the shorter one started, both putting their badges away, "my name's Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam. I figure you two could see through any lie we tell so I'm gonna tell you the truth. We're paranormal investigators."

"Why do I still not believe you?"  
"Look girly, that's the best you're getting."

"What my brother means to say," Sam jumped in, "is that what we do is…complicated. So paranormal investigators is the easiest way to say it. So, can we please come in?" The girls looked to each other and Jackie opened the door wider for them to step inside. Once the door was closed, the two pairs faced each other. "We wanted to talk to you about what happened a few days ago."

"Why would we need paranormal investigators? We've been told it was a wild animal that killed her," Carly countered.

"We're, uh, not so sure about that," Dean told her, keeping his eyes on her. She looked down when she noticed he was still looking at her.

"You see, we investigated the body and it did not look like animals claw marks on her neck. It looked like it was the work of long, sharp fingernails."

"From a human?" Jackie wondered.

"Or from what used to be a human."

"I knew it. I knew I should've told the police what I saw!"  
"No, it was what you thought you saw, Jackie. There was nothing down there," Carly tried to calm her.

"Wait, wait, Jackie is it?" Dean stepped in. "What was it that you thought you saw?"  
"It was so fast, I barely saw it just out of the corner of my eye. But it was a shadow, but it couldn't have been a shadow because it was white. It was about Carly's height and had long hair and a white dress. But I blinked and it was gone."

"Sounds like a spirit," Sam stated, saying it more to Jackie than Carly, but she didn't realize it. "Do you, um either of you," reverting his attention back to both girls, "know if any girls have died here?"

"Well, there's one story that is talked about a lot. See, there was this girl, Melody Carmichael. She was bullied by some other girls in this dorm. One day, they locked her in the basement and a fuse blew out and started a fire. She banged on the door but nobody let her out. She died of smoke inhalation and blood loss…somehow. Some of the details have been dropped over time."

"But that's not a true story. It's just a story that got made up to scare newbies," Carly argued.  
"And trust us, it worked."

"Well, we'll do some research and follow up," Dean told them. "But if anything else happens," he took out a piece of paper and pen and jotted something down, "here's our number." He handed it to Carly. "Call us." He winked at her before walking around her and Sam followed.

"It was great meeting you," he said to them, eyes ending on Jackie and smiling. She blushed slightly as he closed the door behind him.

"Well, that was…interesting," Carly stated.

"I think Dean likes you," Jackie sing-songed as she made her way back to her bed and sat on it.

"What? No way."

"He winked at you!"  
"He's probably just flirty. Probably uses his charm on every girl he meets."  
"He didn't hit on me."  
"That's because he was letting Sam work his way in on you." Jackie's mouth dropped open. "Oh come on, you couldn't see the way he wouldn't stop staring at you?"  
"This is insane! A guy like Sam could never be interested in a girl like me."  
"But you're interested in him." Carly smirked as the red in Jackie's cheeks rose again.

"Uh-uh-um…Well you're obviously into Dean."

Carly's smirk dropped. "I just met the guy!"  
"So? I could see you undressing him with your eyes!" Now it was Carly who was turning red.

"Okay, shut it! Looks, let's just both admit we thought they were hot and move on. Besides, it's not like we're gonna see them again."

"Says who? You have their number. We can see them whenever we want. Like tonight?"  
"Tonight?"  
"Yeah, call up Dean and ask if he and Sam wanna get dinner or something. We can tell them more about the legend, they can ask us any questions they need, it's perfect!"  
"Since when are you the master of relationships?"  
"Since now. Call."

Carly just stuck her tongue out at her friend and took out her phone.

"Hey Dean? It's Carly. Yeah, I know you guys just left. I just wanted to…Yeah, that's actually why I was calling. Jackie and I wanted to know if you and Sam wanted to chill tonight. We know a great restaurant and we figured it's perfect if you guys wanna keep talking about the story and…Yeah. Yeah. Okay. That sounds good. See you then." She hung up and turned back to Jackie. "They'll be here at 7:30."  
"Awesome! Now the really hard question: what do we wear?"

_Yay longer chap! So, whadda ya think? Thumb up, down, side? REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

7:30 came very fast. Of course, they spent the whole time deciding on what to wear. Finally, Jackie settled on a white v-neck, light pink ripped jeans and black high heeled ankle boots. Carly picked out an olive green crop top with a black cami, blue jeans and black ankle boots as well that she called her "newsie boots." Now they were just waiting around for to Dean to call, he had called back earlier to get Carly's umber, and say that they were there. As excited as they were to be hanging out with the brothers, they were a little nervous.

For the hundredth time, Jackie wiped her hands on her bed.

"God, my hands won't stop sweating."

"Aww, is wittle Jackie novus about seeing da boy she's got a wittle cwush on?" Carly teased.

"Fuck off! Like you aren't nervous about being so close to Dean."

"But I'm able to keep my nerves under control."

"Since when? Is that your way of saying that you are just freaking out on the inside."

"Pfft, no." Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm a little nervous."

"A little?"  
"Fine a lot! You happy now bitch?"  
"Yes I am…jerk." Carly stuck her tongue out at her.

A silence filled the space between them which was broken by Carly's phone ringing.

"Hello?" she said answering it. "Oh hey Dean." Jackie could tell she was trying to sound cool but was in fact using all her willpower to keep from freaking. "Okay we'll be right down. Bye." She hung up and the girls stood up. "You ready."

"One sec." Jackie quickly ran her fingers through her newly straightened hair in the mirror. "Okay. Ready." She opened the door and they walked out.

When they got outside, they saw the brothers sitting in their car. The girls looked to each other and continued forward.

Dean and Sam looked up and saw the two coming towards them. They got out of the car to greet them.

"Hey guys," Jackie said to them.

"Hey," the Winchesters said at the same time, Dean's eyes locked on Carly and Sam's on Jackie.

After an awkward silence, Carly spoke up, "So, you guys ready to go?"  
"Right! Right, let's go," Dean agreed. He got back in the front seat, but he wasn't in all the way before he saw Sam open the back door for Jackie.

"Oh, um, thanks," Jackie thanked him, turning pink.

"No problem."

Dean looked back and saw that Carly was already inside. He gave Sam a look as they both got back in their seats.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What are you trying to do? Show me up?" Dean mouthed.

"It's not my fault you can't be chivalrous," Sam mouthed back.

"You know you're just a dork," Dean said outloud.

"Whatever jerk."

"Bitch."

"Omigod, you call each other bitch and jerk too?" Jackie noticed.

"Wow, it's like looking in a mirror," Carly joked. They all chuckled then took off. The girls directed them to a restaurant called the Pasta Grill. "They have really good food here. As long as you like pasta."  
"You could say that food is my religion," Dean stated.

"All praise foodha. I'm right there with you. Jackie here, however…"

"What about me?"

"You're so picky."

"I am not that picky!"

"But you so are. I mean, seafood, come on."

'So I don't like fish. Big deal. Everyone has some foods they don't like. Cooked carrots."

"Shusie you." Jackie just made a face and dragged her hand down the side of her head to her shoulder. "Oh God! You did the gross thing!" She turned to her blonder friend and flicked her arm.

"Hey!" She hit the taller girl's cheek.

"Stop it!" The two got into as much of a slap fight they could get into in the back of the car. Sam and Dean just laughed as they watched.

'Alright, alright. As entertaining as this is, we're here," Dean said. The girls stopped, but each gave the other one last push. "Now you girls didn't get any blood on Baby did you?"  
"Is that what you call your car?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, he's kinda weird about the Impala," Sam added. Dean rolled his eyes and started for the restaurant. The others followed.

When they got to the table, they sat Sam and Jackie on one side and Carly and Dean on the other. As they looked at their menus, they heard Carly snicker.

"What?" Jackie wondered.

"I'm sorry, I just can't get over the…" She used her hands to show the height difference between Jackie and Sam.

"Oh shut up! I'm 5'2" is not like I'm under 5'."

"How tall are you Sam?"  
"6'4"."

"14 inches. Wow." She started laughing and Dean joined in. Jackie and Sam just looked to each other, annoyed and went back to their menus. The joke was dropped after that. "So, have you guys found out anything on what killed Erin?"  
"We did some research and found out that there was a Melody Carmichael at UNM about 30 years ago and she did die in a fire in the basement," Dean explained.

"We also found out that there have been two other deaths around here, and both have ended up with the same scratches on their necks," Sam followed.

"So, the wild animal theory…" Jackie trailed off.

"Is probably not true. These marks are in the same spot, same shape, same amount of scratches. A wild animal would not be that precise."

"What are the others' names?"

"Debra Hathing and Sabrina Quarters."

"Is there any connection?" Carly questioned.

"None that we can find yet," Dean answered. "But look, enough about the case right now. We wanna get to know you two. So, you're theatre majors. What's that like?"  
"Busy," both girls answered at the same time.

"We have auditions and shows and rehearsals. Plus classes and homework. We're actually both in a show right now," Carly said.

"Really? What show?" Sam inquired.

"A Midsummer Night's Dream," Jackie told him. "I'm Helena and Carly's Hermia."

"Wow, the leads. Very nice," Dean commented. "So, question two out of twenty, are you both single?"  
"Dude, personal boundaries," Sam scolded.

"No, no, it's okay. I am single and Jackie is newly single."

"Newly single? You just break something off?" Dean questioned.

"I've been single for well over a month now. I wouldn't call that newly."  
"What happened?" Sam wondered. "If you don't mind talking about it, I mean."  
"It's so not a big deal. We were together for about two months and then he started liking another girl and that's that. I'm so over it."  
"To bad you have be playing opposite of him," Carly brought up.

"Yes thank you Carls for reminding me."

"Opposite?" Sam was confused, and so was Dean.

"He's playing Demetrius."

Dean whistled. "Wow. That must be awkward."

"Look, enough about my love life. What about you two? I mean, you guys are paranormal investigators."

"Maybe," Carly challenged.

"Carly."

"No, she's right," Sam defended. "We aren't paranormal investigators. We've talked about it and we figured we can tell you."  
"We're hunters," Dean came right out with. "We hunt spirits, demons and anything evil, and we destroy them."  
"Um…wow," Carly stated. "That's a little different from being paranormal investigators."

"How'd you guys get started doing that?" Jackie asked.

"Our dad. It's sort of a family business," Dean answered. "He started it and we just kind of followed in his footsteps."  
"Well, some of us were dragged kicking and screaming in his footsteps," Sam joked.

"You didn't want to do it?" Jackie inquired of Sam.

"I was in the middle of my Senior year at Stanford, steady girlfriend, and then one night Dean breaks into my apartment and forces me to go on the road with him. But I got used to it and stayed."

"And, um, what-what does your girlfriend think of all this?"

Sam looked down and played with the straw in his water. "She, uh, passed a while ago."

Jackie's mouth dropped open. "Omigod Sam. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have asked anything."

"No, no, it's fine. You didn't know. Besides, I'm moving on." He looked at Jackie and smiled. She smiled back.

They stayed like this until Carly kicked Jackie underneath the table.

"Ow!" Jackie exclaimed and glared at her "friend."

Carly just gave her a big smile. "Sorry."

The rest of the night went along without any fighting. There was brotherly and friendly teasing, but it was all in good fun. The four got along very well. They acted like friends that had known each other for years.

"So then when I played the song and the line 'I cut an avocado' came on, Jackie here thought-"

"No Carls! Please, I'm begging you to stop!"

"She thought he had said 'apple cuddle'." The boys burst up laughing and Jackie hid her growing red face in her hands.

But then she snapped up and tried to argue, "In my defense, the two sound alike!"  
"Apple cuddle. Avocado. Apple cuddle. Avocado," Carly weighed. "Oh yeah Jacks, they sound so alike." She was being sarcastic. Jackie just stuck her tongue out at her.

"I feel you Jackie," Sam comforted. "Dean likes to make fun of me for things I do."

"Just my job as an older brother."

They left the restaurant fairly soon after that. The ride back to the campus was just like the earlier part of the night with laughs and jokes and stories.

"Thanks for the great night guys," Carly thanked them as they got out of the car.

"It was a lot of fun," Jackie agreed.

"Thank you guys for showing us that great place. You were right Carly, good food," Dean said.

"And also thanks for answering our inane questions," Sam added.

Jackie giggled. "They weren't inane. You were just trying to get to know us."

"And we apologize for now knowing us," Carly followed.

The guys chuckled. "Nah, you guys are cool," Dean told them.

"So are you two," Carly replied. The two locked eyes and gave each other slight smiles. Sam and Jackie just gave each other knowing looks.

"Okay," Sam spoke up, snapping them out of it. "We have to go check into our motel. But we'll make sure to keep in contact with you two. Jackie, why don't you put your number in my phone since Dean has Carly's." He handed her his phone and Jackie put her number in. "Cool. I'll text you. Both of you, let us know if anything else happens."

"Or just, you know, if you wanna get together," Dean added.

"We'll hold you to that," Carly replied. The two got out of the car and closed the doors.

"Night guys," Jackie waved.

"Later," Sam said back, and they drove off.

When they were out of sight, the girls ran inside and didn't stop until they got to their room. When they finally had to the door closed, they squealed.

"Omigod, so tonight happened!" Carly exclaimed.

"I don't even have words! Oh wait, yes I do. Dean is like in love with you!"

"I don't know about that, but I like him like a lot."

"I saw him flirting with you and stealing glances at you all night, and just now at the car?"

"Well, then there's you and Sam."

"Um, tell me why you broke up our little staring contest tonight? HE WAS LOOKING AT ME!"

"Because I'm a bitch. And it was getting too cute that I was gonna throw up."

"Well it's obvious we have feelings for the Winchesters. I just wanna know how they feel about us. Actually I can answer my own question. They're probably not thinking about it because they have a case to do. At least Sam isn't."

"There's the positive thinking I love about you."

"I'm just being realistic. At least with Dean he can probably multitask and do the case plus court you. Sam however, I think that he is the type of guy who thinks with his upstairs brain."

(Meanwhile in the motel)

"Hey bro, you want a beer?" Dean asked Sam. He didn't reply. He was just lying propped up on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with his arms crossed. "Sammy?" Still nothing. "Yo dude!" That snapped him back.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I was just…thinking."

"About Jackie?" Sam's face turned red. "I know you like her. You don't have to be embarrassed. She's a cool chick. Not my type, but definitely yours. And I can tell she's way into you too. You should go for it."

"I don't know man. I just feel guilty."

Dean exhaled and sat down on his own bed. "Listen, I know how in love you were with Jess. I get that. But it's been a long time now. You even said tonight that you were moving on."

"I am. I just feel guilty for moving on."

"You shouldn't. especially if you're moving on with Jackie. She seems good for you."

"I shouldn't even be thinking about her like this right now. We're in the middle of a case.'

"Case shmase. What's the point in saving the world if you can't get a little nookie every once in a while?"  
"Shut up Dean. She's not that kind of girl. She's…sweet."

"Still, can't hurt to try."

"And what about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"Carly." Dean shifted awkwardly and took a sip from his beer. "I saw the way you acted around her. You were actually happy. I haven't seen you like that with someone since Cassie, and this girl didn't run when you said what you do. Besides, she seems like the female version of you. It's like your soul mates or something."

"Okay, enough of this soul mates crap. You know I don't do chick flick moments like that. I'll admit, I do like the girl and not just in a sexual way. I've never felt that way about a girl since Cassie. But that doesn't mean she feels the same, so I should just forget it. I'm not good enough for her."

"What? That's crazy. She likes you too Dean. I can see it."

"She's a college girl Sam. A brain. I'm street smart, not book smart."

"I feel like she's the kind of girl who doesn't care about that. You should take a chance."

Dean just sighed and took another sip of his beer. He and Sam had a lot of work to do, in more ways than one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, after her class, Carly walked into her room to find Jackie sitting on her bed with her computer on her lap. She looked like she was reading something very intently.

"What up gurl?" Carly asked her.

"Hey," Jackie replied, not even looking up.

Carly sat down on her own bed. "What are you doing?"  
"Doing a little research on Melody and what happened to her."

"Aren't the guys doing that?"  
"Figured I'd help them out a bit. From what they told us yesterday they seemed a little stuck."  
"Wow, doing extra credit. You must really be desperate to get Sam to like you."

"I am not desperate! And I am not trying to get him to like me. All I want is to help figure this thing out and have it be done with."

"But you know that the sooner this is done, the sooner they have to leave, don't you?" Carly saw her stop for a second, then continue reading. She didn't respond, like she was ignoring this fact. There was silence until Jackie's phone buzzed.

She looked down at it. "Ugh!" She slammed it down on the mattress.

"What's up with you?"  
"It's Connor. He's been texting me all day about how he's sorry and wants to see me and talk."

"What have you been saying?"  
"Nothing. I've just been ignoring him. But if he texts one more time-" BUZZ. "That's it." She started texting like her fingers were on fire. Once she was done she just went back to doing research like nothing had happened.

"What did you say?" Carly wondered, chuckling a little at her friend's intensity.

"Just a simple and plain, 'Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you.' If he doesn't understand that, then there is seriously something messed up with him." Her phone started vibrating again. "Are you serious?!" She picked it up and said angrily, "Fine, okay! What do you want to talk to me about?!"  
"Jackie?"  
"Sam?" Carly's mouth dropped open and she started laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, it-it's Sam."

"Oh, um, hi. What-what's up?"  
"I just wanted tot ell you that I got that last text of yours and I was wondering if I did something wrong?"  
"Text? I never…oh no." She quickly went through the text messages on her phone and saw that she had in fact sent "Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you" to Sam. "Omigod. Sam, I am so so sorry. That text was not for you." By now, Carly had her face buried in her pillow and was practically dying. "That was meant for someone else. I guess I was just so upset I didn't see who the message I got was from."

"Oh, okay. Well, that also explains the way you answered the phone."

"Yeah, I am so sorry. I'm such an idiot."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just glad you're not mad at me."

"No, I'm not mad at you at all."

"Good, because that would make this a whole lot more awkward."

"Make what awkward?"  
"My reason for calling."

"And that would be…"  
"Well, I was…um, I-I was wondering….wondering if-"

"Oh just get on with it you big geek!" she heard Dean call out in the background.

Sam exhaled and said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? Like tonight maybe?" Jackie just looked forward, the only thing changing about he demeanor was her eyes widening. She didn't say anything. "Um, Jackie? Hello? Are-are you there?"  
She shook herself out of the trance and said, "Oh-oh yeah, sorry. I'm here. Now, what-what was it that you just said?"  
"I asked if you wanted to go out tonight?"  
"Oh Sam, I would love to. But I can't."

"Oh." She could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"NO, no, I just mean I can't tonight cause I have class first thing in the morning. But I can tomorrow since I have no classes on Friday."

"Really?" He sounded very surprised that she actually said yes.  
"Yeah, it-it sounds like a lot of fun."

"Cool. So I'll pick you up tomorrow at around 7:00?"  
"That sounds good."

"Super. I'll see you then. Bye."  
"Bye."

When Sam hung up the phone, he set it down on the night table and laid down on his bed with his arms behind his head, smiling."  
"Wow, so you said 'super' and she still said yes. You should marry this girl," Dean teased.

"Shut up. I'm still making more progress with Jackie than you are with Carly."

"I'm working on it."  
"I don't see you doing much about it."

"It's called leaving her wanting more. You text her a little bit with just enough to get her interested, then you stop and keep her on her toes. Before you know it, she'll be the one chasing me down."

"Or she'll think you're not interested and just a jerk."  
"No way. She's too smart to not see what I'm doing."

Meanwhile, back at the dorm room, Jackie was still not sure about what just happened. Right now, she was just trying to focus on breathing.

"Jackie, Jackie, you need to calm down or you will die and won't be able to go out on the date." At that, Jackie took a very deep breath and was able to focus.

"I just…I just can't believe that happened. Sam just called to ask me, ME, out."  
"I told you he liked you."

"Wait, what if it's just a pity date cause he knows I like him? Or what if Dean dared him to?"  
"Okay, you're going through the crazy step of accepting this is happening. Sam is not the type of person to do that and Dean is not the type of person to do that. Sam asked you out because he likes you and wants to go out with you. And then there's me who Dean will have a three minute texting conversation with me and then just randomly stop."  
"Maybe he's trying to play hard to get."  
"Or maybe he's trying to tell me he's not interested."  
"Who started the conversation?"  
"…him."

"Yeah, so if he was trying to show he wasn't interested, he wouldn't be the one to text you first. And what did he say?"  
Carly looked through her phone and found the message. "Hey Carly. Just wanted to say thanks for a fun night. You're a really cool person to chill with."  
"Oh yeah, Carls. He's not interested at all," Jackie told her sarcastically. "He's totally trying to leave you wanting more. That's his way of drawing you in."

"Well it's certainly working. But this is not about me right now. This is about you squealing about your date with Sam tomorrow!" And she did just that. She grabbed a pillow off her bed and screamed into it.

"God, I'm such a fucking fangirl," she said, muffled.

Tomorrow night could not have come slower for Jackie. She could barely concentrate in her classes. All she could think about was getting back to her dorm and getting ready. She had also discovered something about Melody that she couldn't wait to tell Sam.

"Is this too slutty?" she asked Carly when she was getting dressed. Carly turned and saw her sweet, innocent friend in a short jean skirt, a polka dot blue and white sleeveless shirt that tied up to show her stomach with the first three buttons were undone and knee-high tan high-heeled boots.

"Yes," she said simply. "You want to impress him not have him jump you. That's later."

"Then what do you think I should wear?"

She dug through her own closet and pulled out a dark green sweater dress. "How about this? With your black tights and black ankle boots, he'll drop to the floor."

"Thanks girly." She took the outfit and put it on. "What do you think?" The dress went about to her knees and the neckline swooped down to give just a hint of cleavage. He hair was straitened and half up, half down and her makeup was subtle yet, you could tell she was wearing some.

"I think I'm gonna have to give him the best friend talk so I know what his intentions are with you. You look amazing."

"Thanks." She hugged her friend, and they smiled. This was interrupted by Jackie's phone going off. "Hey Sam," she said, answering. "Okay, I'll be right down." She hung up and took a breath.

"You got this girl. You can do this. Remember, he's just a boy."

"He's just a boy. He's just a boy. He's just a boy," she repeated to herself as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"I won't wait up!" Carly called after her as the door shut behind her. When she was gone, she got on her bed with her computer and prepared herself for the intense Doctor Who marathon she was going to have. Then her phone went off. It was a text from Dean.

_Hey_, it read.

_Hey_, she wrote back.

_What'cha up to?_

_Just getting ready to go on adventures through time and space with a mad man in a blue box._

_Doctor Who?! _

_Yeah, you know it?_

_Are you kidding? I'm about as big a Whovian as you can get!_

Carly chuckled at the idea of Dean Winchester singing along to the Doctor Who theme song and crying at all the adorable Ten and Rose moments.

_Well, since Jackie and Sam are both gone for the night, wanna come watch with me?_

_I can't Sam has the car_. She couldn't help but be disappointed. She was really hoping he would have said yes. Her phone buzzed again. _But you have a car don't you? Can you come here? I can give you directions._

Her heart started racing. He wanted to hang out with her and watch Doctor Who!

_Sure_, she wrote back. _Just give me the address and I'll put it in my GPS._

_It's the Pine Trees Motel, 544 Saplings Road. You know there are a lot of tree references around here._

_Welcome to Maine. I'll be there soon._

_Can't wait._

She did a silent scream as she quickly brushed through her hair and put on real pants and shoes. She practically ran out the door to her car.

While this was all going on, Jackie and Sam were driving to the restaurant. Sam kept looking over at her.

"Did I tell you that you look great?" he asked her.

She giggled. "Three times."

"Sorry, it's just that, well, you do."  
She smiled shyly and tucked some loose hair behind her ear. "Thanks. Again." He chuckled.

The car ride was quiet but it was a comfortable quiet.

"You know," Sam spoke up, "Dean isn't here. We can listen to music without it being heavy metal rock."

"I take it he picks the music in the car."

"Let's just say his favorite phrase is 'driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.'"

Jackie laughed. "He really is your older brother isn't he?"  
"Oh yeah, he takes that job very seriously. But hey, he's an awesome brother. He's always there to look out for me and protect me. He only has my best interest at heart. In fact, it was him who convinced me to ask you out."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. He could tell I really liked you and was too nervous to. He told me that if I didn't do it then he was going to call you and ask for me. And there's no way in hell I was letting that happen." They both laughed at that.

"You know Carly and Dean are into each other right?"

"Oh yeah, I'm there with you. I told him before I left that he should text her to see if she wants to get together. It doesn't have to be a date, but just something for them to be in the same room together. And I also told him he needs to stop with the keeping her wanting more thing."

"I knew that's what he was doing. Carly thought he wasn't interested and that's why he was being so sporadic about texting her."

"I told him that's what she was gonna think. Well, hopefully he took my advice. But anyways, back to music." He reached into his pocket and took out his ipod and handed it to her. "Look through it and pick something."

"I thought it was driver picks the music."

"That's Dean. I'm a much fairer driver." She smiled and started scrolling.

"Omigod, you have Apollo Run?"  
"You like 'em?"  
"I love them! Inevitable Small Rebellions, Fireman, Myography. They're awesome!"

"Well put it on." They jammed out the rest of the way to the restaurant.

When they got seated, Sam pulled out Jackie's chair for her, then took his own seat. They ordered their food and drink sand jus started talking. They talked about school, theatre, what Sam did, etc. Then, Jackie decided to bring up the case.

"Oh, so I've been doing some research on Melody Carmichael."

"Really?"  
"Yeah, thought it might help you guys out to have another researcher."

"It definitely helps. Thank you. Have you found anything out?"  
"I found out that she was found with scratch marks on her neck, the same ones that were on Erin and the other two. She must've been clawing at her neck when she couldn't breathe."

"Any connection between Erin, Debra and Sabrina?"

"Yes actually. And I couldn't wait to tell you this. It turns out that all three girls were pregnant. And I did a little deeper research and it turns out that the girls that the two girls that bullied Melody, and I found out their names were Hannah Samson and Brenda Carmen, were also pregnant. Apparently, Melody was a Baptist who constantly told the two they were going to hell for having children out of wedlock."

"Yeah, yeah, I found out that she was Baptist. Always preaching at the school about God and heaven and hell and the ways to get to heaven."

"And that's why they bullied her. Because they thought she was a freak."

"So she's targeting girls that are pregnant because she thinks they're evil. My God that is genius! You, Jackie, are brilliant!"  
"Please, my computer did all the work."

"No, seriously, this case has been driving me and Dean insane. I could kiss you. I-I-I mean, I'm not gonna. But not that I'm saying I don't want to, but-but, not that you want to. I mean, it's just-"

"Sam," Jackie stopped him by putting a hand on his. "I get what you're saying." She smiled sweetly. "But I'm glad I was able to help out."

"You have no idea." He moved his hand so that he was now holding hers and they just smiled at each other for a minute. The conversation started back up on another topic, but they kept holding hands.

At the end of the night, Sam insisted on walking Jackie back up to her room.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," she told him as they stood outside her room.

"Me too. I'm really glad Dean convinced me to do it."

"So, what you said before, about wanting to kiss me, do you still want to?" He blushed and looked at the ground. She chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

He moved his eyes to look at hers and smiled slightly. He moved closer to her and put a hand on her cheek and slowly leaned forward. Within a second, his lips were on hers and they were moving in perfect sync. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the only ways she was able to reach his neck was because he was bent over, and he had his hands on his waist. They pulled away after a minute and stared at each other. They smiled. Jackie got her key out of her lanyard and unlocked the door.

"Goodnight," Jackie said to her.

"Night." They smiled at each other again and she walked inside and closed the door.

Sam couldn't stop smiling all the way back to the motel. He felt like a 13 year old girl. His smile turned into a smirk when he opened the door to the motel room. On Dean's bed he saw Carly asleep with his brother next to her and his arm wrapped around her. Sam took out his phone and snapped a picture of the two and sent it to Jackie with the caption: _He took my advice _

_Wow, long chap. Well, I hope you all stayed throughout the whole thing and liked it. More to come! Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Carly woke up the next morning, she wasn't sure where she was at first. But then she remembered the night before and everything made sense. She and Dean had stayed up until about 10:00 watching Doctor Who and eating Chinese takeout before they finally crashed. She vaguely remembered hearing the door open that night, figuring it was Sam coming back from his date with Jackie.

Omigod, she thought. Sam and Jackie went out! I need to get back so she can talk to me about it. She must be freaking!

"Hey, Dean?" She turned to the other side to poke a sleeping Dean but she found he wasn't there.

"Well good morning," a voice from the other side of the room said to her. She turned at saw that it was Sam. He was sitting at the little table. "More like good afternoon."

"What time is it?" she asked, sitting up.

"About 12:30."

"Where's Dean?"

"He went out to go get breakfast to bring back." She opened her mouth to say something but he knew what her question would be. "Yes, he is bringing coffee."

She smiled. "Good." She got up and sat across from him. "So, how was your date with my best friend?"  
"Is that supposed to scare me? You emphasizing that she's your best friend?"  
"Maybe a little. But seriously, how'd it go?"  
"It was fun. It was a lot of fun."

"Not too much fun, I hope."

"No, no. We didn't do anything like that. I mean, we kissed, but we didn't-"

"Hold up. You kissed her?!" She could see fear leak into his eyes and he nodded slowly. "You don't have be afraid Sam. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna talk."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Look, Jackie's my best friend and I love her to pieces. And I know you're a good guy, but, and I don't mean to sound like a dad, I need to know what your intentions are with her. Cause if she let you kiss her on a first date, then she really cares about you, and I do not want to see her hurt. She's been hurt enough for one lifetime."

"I understand. I really do. I get it. But you don't have to worry. I really like her. I wouldn't hurt her."

"What about when you guys have to leave? Are you just gonna put her in your rear view mirror?"  
"I've been thinking about that, and I don't really know what I'm going to do. I don't just wanna leave her. I want to stay with her. But I'll think of something. I promise that I won't hurt her. You have my word."

"Good. And if you break that word, I will break you."

He chuckled. "Got it."

Then the door opened and Dean walked in carrying a Dunkin' Donuts bag and coffee.

"Morning everyone," he greeted them. "I got bagels and coffee."

"Thanks, but do you mind if I eat on the road?" Carly asked. "I really want to get back to Jackie so I can get a girl's perspective on how last night went." She looked over at Sam who just rolled his eyes and took one of the coffees.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. " She was surprised when he actually sounded a little disappointed, like he wanted her to stay.

"Hey, do you mind if Dean and I tag along? I think the four of us should get together to discuss the case," Sam suggested.

"Or you just want an excuse to see your new girlfriend." Sam just blushed and drank his coffee. Dean and Carly just laughed.

"Look, why don't you and Carly take her car back and I'll drive the Impala?"  
"Woah, woah, why do you get to drive Baby?"  
"Because Carly needs to drive her car back and she shouldn't have to be alone."

Dean gave his brother a stern look then huffed out, "Fine."

Carly grabbed a bagel and a coffee. "You ready?" she said to Dean.

"Yep. Let's go." She grabbed her keys and opened the door.

"You coming Sam," she called to the other brother.

"Later," he said back. "I'm just gonna text Jackie and let her know we're on our way."

"Again, another excuse," Dean teased.

When they were gone, he took out his phone and started texting Jackie.

_You awake?_ he wrote.

A few minutes later he received a reply that read, _Only for about 5 minutes._

_Oh sorry. Did I wake you up?_

_No its cool. I needed to wake up anyways. And it's great begin woken up by you._

He smiled at that. _So last night was great._

_It really was. I'm really glad we did that._

_Me too. You wanna go out again sometime?_

_Definitely! When?_

_Tonight?_

_I can't tonight. I have rehearsal. How about tomorrow?_

_Sounds perfect. I also suggested to Dean and Carly that the 4 of us get together today to discuss the case. _

_Cool. Are you guys on your way over?  
Dean and Carly are. I decided to give them some more alone time in the car. I'm leaving in a few._

_Hahaha very smart. How do you think their "date" went last night?_

_Well, judging from the pic I sent you, it went well._

_Hopefully we'll be able to double date soon._

_That would be fun._

_Hey, I gotta go get dressed and stuff but I'll ttyl._

_You are such a girl._

_: ~ P_

He just laughed and put down his phone. For once in a long time, he actually felt happy.

Meanwhile in Carly's car, she and Dean were rocking out to Led Zepplin and talking about their night.

"You can't deny it! I saw you start to tear up when the Doctor left Rose on the beach!" she told him.

"I did not tear up. I was…getting tired and my eyes water when I'm tired."

"Do you sniffle too?"

Dean tried to argue, but his growing red face just said otherwise. Carly saw this and started laughing. "Oh just shut it!"

"It was fun watching with you though. Jackie's into Doctor Who, but she's not a devout Whovian like us."

"Yeah, Sam can go for an episode or two, but he'll get bored after a while."

"Well, I think it's safe to say that they are perfect for each other."

"You got that right. You know, Sammy was too chicken to ask her out so I almost had to do it myself?"  
Carly laughed. "Shut up."

"No, it's true. He's just a big dork."

"You guys are so brothers."

"Yeah, there ain't no mistaking that."

"How is Sam when it comes to relationships?"  
"He doesn't just go for flings if that's what you're asking. When he's with a girl, he's there 100%."  
"Okay, that's reassuring."  
"You're really looking out for Jackie aren't you?"  
"She's like my sister. Of course I am." There was silence in the car for a few minutes. "How are you at relationships?" Then she realized what she just asked. "I am sorry. That's a really personal question and I don't know you that well. You do not have to answer that."

"No, no, it's fine. I'll answer it. In the past, I haven't been the best at them. I fell in love with one girl and that didn't work out. So from then on, I was all about the flings here and there."

"Oh." She just looked forward and focused on her driving, hoping he didn't hear the sadness of finding out this fact in her voice.

"But," he started up again and her ears perked at that word, "I'm trying to grow up and move past that. You see, I've met this girl that I'm really starting to like. And I figured out that I don't want her just for sex. I want her for her." Carly's heart was beating so hard she thought it was going to explode from her chest.

_Does he mean me?_ she wondered. But she didn't have time to ask any more questions because they were now pulling into the campus parking lot. She all but jumped out of the car once she parked.

"Hey, I just got a text from Sam that he's five minutes away. Let's wait for him out here," Dean suggested.

"M'kay," she responded to the best of her ability. She couldn't even look at Dean she was freaking so badly. She needed to know who this girl was. "So, who is this girl that you like?"  
"Oh, I think she knows who she is."

"No, no, she really doesn't. You should tell me. Do I know her?"  
"Yes. The two of you are very close."

"What does she look like?"

"Oh, now that would be giving too much away. Where's the fun in that?"  
"Well, then how is the girl supposed to know it's her if you won't say what she looks like." He just chuckled. "Fine. Are you going to tell her?"  
"I'm pretty sure I already have." He looked at her and smiled and she just turned three shades of red and snapped her head forward.

"Um, I-I think I'm gonna go up to my room. You and Sam just knock on the front door and the RD will let you in. Okay? Okay." And she bolted off. She didn't stop running until she got to her room. She opened the door and collapsed on her bed, breathing very heavily.

"Omigod, Carls, what's wrong?" Jackie questioned, running to her side.

"I think…I think Dean just told me he liked me."

Jackie's mouth dropped open. "What? And you're not making out with him right now because…"

"I just freaked out. I have no idea if he really does mean me, or if it really is some other girl, he wouldn't tell me. When I asked if he was ever going to tell her he just said that he's pretty sure he already has."

"Carly, he likes you. Dean likes you! You should be freaking out in a good way."

"But how can I be sure? He might've meant some other girl."

"I think you need to tell him how you feel, and how he responds is how you'll know."

"I can't do that!"  
"Of course you can! You're Carly Brandet! You give no fucks!"

"Um, when it comes to a guy that I have legit feelings for I do!"  
"Look, it's the only way you'll know for sure." Carly didn't have time to answer because someone knocked on the door. Jackie answered it and saw Sam and Dean.

"Hey guys," she greeted them and let them in. Dean walked in first with Sam still facing Jackie. "Hi."

"Hi." He bent down and kissed her on the lips. They each put an arm around each other as Sam walked into the room. When they saw the way Carly and Dean were avoiding eye contact, Jackie knew what needed to be done. "Um, Sam let's go wait in the car. I think there's some unfinished business that needs to be done here." He just nodded and they left, closing the door behind them.

There was an awkward silence for a couple minutes before Carly finally spoke, "I think we need to talk."

"No, it's cool. I get it." His words sounded icy.

"No, you don't. I want to explain."

"Fine then. Explain why you just ran away after I was being the most honest I have ever been about my feelings."

"So you were talking about me."  
"Isn't it obvious? I've been trying to show you that I'm interested in you from the start." He stood up to face her.

"Well excuse me for not being able to read every single signal."

"But I guess it was all for nothing. I was right this whole time. I'm not good enough for you."

"Are you insane?" She stood up as well.  
"Well, why else would you not look me in the eye after I said that? Why else would you run away and not say anything? Why else would you-" He was cut off by Carly's mouth attacking his. She wound her fingers into his hair and he grabbed her face.

She finally pushed away and said, nearly in tears, "You are not not good enough for me. You are just perfect for me. I'm just terrified to be with you because I don't want to go through the hurt that I'm scared Jackie's going to go through when you guys have to leave. I'm also scared that this is just going to be some fling for you."

"Hey," he said sternly, grabbing hold of her shoulders, "I care about you. You are not some fling. I want to be with you for a long time, you hear me? I don't know what we're going to do when the case is over but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, we're able to be together. God, I hate chick flick moments, but this needed to be said." She laughed and pulled his head towards hers again. Their mouths collided and Dean's tongue brushed against her bottom lip. She let him in and their tongues slid perfectly next to each other. They fought for dominance, but neither would give in. Carly's hands were wrapped up in Dean's hair and his arms were wrapped around her waist. They stayed together until they finally had to breathe, and pulled away.

"So," he said, "should we count this as our first date?" She laughed and took his hand and led them down to meet the other couple.

_So yes, I know, two romantic chapters in a row. We are getting back to the case in the next one, these two just needed to happen. Anyways, I hope you liked them and there is more coming. Review pretty please!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"How long have they been up there?" Sam asked as he and Jackie leaned against the Impala.

"About five minutes. They need to talk this out."

"What happened? I just got here and Dean was outside by himself looking defeated."

"In less than perfect ways he told Carly that he likes her and she ran away. So he probably thinks she doesn't like her. So, yeah, they NEED to talk."

"I hate saying this, but I'm not surprised we ended up being the easy couple."

"Well, Carly is one of the most stubborn people I know and I've only known Dean for a few days but he seems very…"

"Stubborn?"  
"Exactly. So in other words, they're perfect for each other."

"You know, while they're up there, we can occupy ourselves." Sam looked down at Jackie, giving her a look. She just smiled and they came together.

But they hadn't been kissing for more than ten seconds when they heard, "Eh eh eh! Not on Baby!" They pulled apart and saw Dean carrying Carly on his back.

"Well, I assume everything got squared away?" Sam questioned.

"Oh yeah. We're perfect," Carly replied, getting off Dean and wrapping her arms around his neck. They smiled and gave a quick kiss on the lips.

"Awwwwwwww!" Jackie explained, hugging her friend. "I'm so happy for you!" She then turned to Dean. "But you," she grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him down so that they were face to face, "if you hurt her in any way, shape or form, I'm warning you now. I'm tiny but mighty. Am I clear?"  
"Crystal," he answered, actually a little afraid. She let him go, then went back to hugging Carly once more before she went back next to Sam.

"Okay, now we really need to be focused and finish this case," Sam stated. "Now, Jackie found out some good information about the pattern that Melody is going with."

"You did?" Dean clarified.

"Yeah, I decided to do a bit of my own research."

"Well, what did you find?"

"I found out that Erin, Debra and Sabrina all had two things in common: they were all 19 and they were all pregnant."  
"Erin was pregnant?" Carly repeated, shocked.

"Yeah, it was in her obituary. But it turns out that the girls who bullied Melody were pregnant and bullied her because they thought she was a religious freak."  
"So she's going after teen moms that fit the image of her bullies," Dean stated.

"Exactly."

"The next question is though, who's her next victim going to be?"

They looked at each other unsure until Jackie and Carly both said at the same time, "Riley!"

"Who's Riley?" Sam asked.

"Our director for Midsummer," Carly answered.

"She's 19 and she just announced that she's pregnant," Jackie added.

"So Melody's probably going to go after her next, " Dean stated.

"Is there a basement with a fuse box in the theatre?" Sam wondered.

"Yeah, it's right near the blackbox where we perform," Jackie answered.

"Okay, you two need to make sure that Riley does not go in there. Every death has happened in a basement with a fuse box."

"You guys have rehearsal tonight, right?" Dean remembered. "Sam, why don't you go with them to rehearsal and keep watch over things while I hunt down the bitch's bones and burn them."

"I wanna come with you," Carly told him.

"No way. You need to go to rehearsal. Otherwise, people will suspect something's up."

"I don't want you to have to do this on your own."

"I'll be fine. I've dealt with worse. Besides, Riley needs all three of you looking out for her." Carly sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this.

"What time is your rehearsal?" Sam asked.

"6:00," Jackie answered.

"Okay, so we have about 4 and a half hours to come up with a plan."

They decided to go to a small diner near the campus to talk. The brothers made the girls promise that they would not interfere and let the Winchesters do all the work.

Before they knew it, it was five of 6:00. Dean did some looking and found the cemetery where Melody was buried. He kissed Carly bye and took off. She watched him go with a worried expression. Sam put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine," he told her. "If you think about it, we're the ones with the hard job."

She breathed deeply and turned to Sam and Charlie. "Let's do this."

"And who is this?" Riley asked when the girls walked in with Sam.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend Sam," Jackie told her. Connor's head snapped up hen he heard her say that.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sam. You're welcome to stay as long as you don't distract Jackie."

"Thank you," he said back, and took a seat in the audience.

"Alright everyone," Riley spoke up. "Today we are going to start off with Act 4, Scene 1 where the lovers wake up after everything has been set right." Everyone grabbed their scripts and got onto the performance stage.

"Hey, Jackie, did you ever get my texts?" Connor asked her.

"Yes Connor I did," she said back. Sam's eyes were locked on her and Connor. "Did you get my response?"  
"What response?"  
"Exactly."

Before Carly could get on the performance space, Sam stopped her and asked, "Is that her ex?"

"Unfortunately yes. That's the douche who broke her heart."

"You know if he keeps bothering her I will punch him."  
"You have to stay focused Sam. You can't get distracted from the case."

"I know. Sorry. It's just…"  
"I get it. But don't worry. I'm watching out for her too." With that, she joined the rest of the cast.

"Okay, take it from Demetrius' line," Riley instructed.

The four actors got in place and started.

"These things seem small and undistinguishable," Connor started.

"Methinks I see these things with parted eye, when everything seems double," Carly followed.

"So methinks: and I have found Demetrius like a jewel," Jackie went on, moving closer to Connor and turning him to face her. "Mine own, and not mine own." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like she was in love with him. Sam just glared at the boy and cracked his knuckles. He kept thinking about the salt loaded gun in his pants and how much he would love to shoot it at him. Not to kill him or anything, but just to get him to leave her alone. He knew it was just a play and that she really couldn't stand the guy, but it killed him seeing another person kiss the girl he loved.

Woah, wait, loved? Since when did that word pop into his mind about her?

_I just met her_, he thought. _I couldn't possibly be in love with her already. Could I?_ The more he watched her during rehearsal, the more used to the idea he got. He thought about a future with her, marrying her and raising a family. He wouldn't be in the hunting business forever, so it would be nice to have a real home with someone. Someone to come home to at the end of each work day. He also hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since the time he and Dean almost hit her with their car. _Yeah_, he continued to himself. _The girl I love._

"Okay guys, let's take a quick ten minute break," Riley suggested after an hour of working.

Carly and Jackie made their way over to Sam.

"So, what did you-" Jackie started to ask, but was cut off by Sam kissing her. "What was that for?"  
"Just because."  
"I like that reason." She kissed him.

Carly pretended to throw up. "Oh please guys. Just get a room."

"Hey guy," Connor called out to Sam, storming over. "Mind id we have a little chat for a sec?"  
"I don't think there's anything for you two to talk about," Jackie said, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"No Jackie, it's fine. I'll talk to him," Sam countered.

He stood up and stared Connor down, having a good four inches on him, and followed him into the hall. Jackie and Carly looked to each other and followed them, standing in the doorway.

"Listen man, I don't know who you think you are, but you'll never be Jackie's boyfriend," Connor said.

"Well, as it turns out, I kinda am."

"She's just using you to get over me."

"I don't see much to get over. And even if she was, it seemed to have worked."

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying."

"Oh really? Why don't you spell it out for me?"

"What I'm saying is, I'm the right guy for her and you're just a pretty rebound until she comes back to me." He shoved Sam a little.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't change interest every month, maybe you wouldn't have lost her in the first place." Sam shoved him back.

Jackie couldn't stand back anymore. "Okay, guys, stop." She came between them and broke them apart. She turned to Connor, "Look, we are done, okay. I've accepted it and moved on. You have to too. And you," she turned to Sam, "you have to calm down and know that you're the one I'm with."

He took a deep breath and said, "Okay. I'm sorry."

"What is going on out here?" Riley came out to them. But before they could answer, the lights started flickering in the hall and black box and then went out all together. "Crap. The fuse must've blown. What is it with this campus? I'll be right back."

"No!" Sam, Jackie and Carly shouted at the same time. She looked at them strangely and the three looked to each other for answer.

"Why don't I come with you?" Sam volunteered.

"I can do this on my own thanks." She started walking to the room with the fuse box.

Sam whipped out his phone and followed her, calling Dean.

"Dean, tell me you found the bones and burned them," he said when Dean picked up.

"I just found them. I'm setting up now."

"You need to hurry. Melody's about to go after Riley."

Suddenly, he heard Riley scream. He booked it into the room and saw the spirit pinning Riley up against the wall. Sam pulled out his salt gun and fired, forcing Melody off of her. She disappeared. Sam grabbed Riley and ran her out of the room.

"Keep her in the black box," he told Jackie and Carly, handing her over. He forced them all into the room and poured salt in front of the door. "That should keep her out."

"What's going on?" Riley asked, terrified.

"Remember how Erin died? It wasn't a wild animal like the media is saying," Jackie told her. "It was an angry spirit of an old student hell-bent on revenge."

Suddenly the spirit was in front of the door. She was trying to get into the room, but the salt was stopping her.

"Abomination. You'll go to hell," Melody said to the group, pointing at Riley. Suddenly, she burst into flames and was screaming. And then in a sudden poof, she was gone. Everything was silent.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean's voice came from Sam's phone. He held it up to his ear.

"You burn her?"  
"Like a torch. She gone?"  
"Oh yeah."

Finally, the case was over.

_Wow, I can't believe how quickly this story is wrapping up. I think I have only one more chap and then I'm done. I can't believe it. Well, I hope you all are liking it so far and are wanting more. REVIEWS ARE LOVE!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The rest of rehearsal was canceled so Sam, Jackie and Carly stood in front of their dorm building, waiting for Dean to come back. When they saw his car come into the parking lot, Carly sprinted towards it and all but tackled him the second he got out.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he questioned her, looking her over.

"No, I'm fine. I was just worried about you."

"You were worried about me? I was scared for you." Without another word, they started making out.

"Get a room!" Jackie yelled to them.

Carly just held up her middle finger, not pulling away.

Sam and Jackie just laughed lightly. Finally, the couple pulled away from each other and joined the other two.

"So what do we do now?" Carly asked.

"I think we each need some time with our other," Sam suggested. "It's been a rough night."

"Why don't you and Jackie take the Impala back to the motel and Carls and I will stay here?" Dean offered. He handed his younger brother the keys to his car.

"You're sure being nice about sharing Baby," Sam observed.

"Hey, I'm all for true love." They chuckled and split off.

Sam and Jackie's ride back to the motel was comfortably quiet. They were letting everything that had happened over the last few days sink in. Sam was also thinking intently about what he had just realized that night and was nervous about telling her; but he knew he couldn't leave without telling her.

When they got into the room, they turned on the light next to the bed and sat down on the edge of Sam's.

"So," Jackie finally spoke up, "it's all over now."

"Yeah, we finished the case and saved Riley."

"So now what?"  
"Now…Dean and I move onto another case."

"So you're leaving."

"I don't want to. And I know Dean doesn't want to either."

"Do you really have to?" Her voice was starting to break.

He turned to her and put his hands on her cheeks. "Hey, hey." He wiped away the tears that were falling with his thumb. "This is not goodbye. We are together and nothing is changing that."

"But what if on another case you meet another girl better than me?"

"That's impossible. You are the perfect girl for me. You are the girl…that I love."

Her eyes got wide. "I'm-I'm the…what?"  
"I love you Jackie. I realized it tonight. I know it's going really fast, but I fell in love with you the second I first saw you and it took me until now to really know it. But now I do. I love you. And I want to be with you forever."

More tears started falling down her face. "I love you too," she said quietly. A grin slowly worked it's way onto his face and he brought his to hers, letting their mouths meet.

Their kiss was soft and sweet, but got deeper as the seconds went by. She tangled her fingers in his hair and her grasped her back. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to allow him entry and his tongue flicked against hers and explored every inch of her mouth. He ran it along the roof of her mouth, and gently traced his fingers down her spine, making her shiver. He grinned into the kiss. He pulled her closer to him and their kiss became even more passionate. He put one of his hands on her thigh and squeezed gently, making her moan ever so quietly. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes, having a silent conversation, each with the same thought.

"Are-are you sure?" he asked her, stroking her hair.

"Yes," she answered. "I love you and I want you." She pushed herself farther up on the bed until her head was at the pillow. He slowly climbed on top of her, shutting the light out beside them.

The next morning, the sun coming through the window shining on her bare back woke Jackie up. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the man of her dreams sleeping next to her, his back to her. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes again, ready to get a little more sleep. But that was interrupted when her phone buzzed. She groaned inwardly and grabbed it from her shorts that were sprawled on the floor. It was a text from Carly.

_Yo, you sleep at Sam's last night?_

_Yep : ~ )_

_O…MI…GOD_

_What?_

_YOU TOTALLY GOT LAID_

…

_AHHHH! WUIGDUGENNKHIHI! GIVE ME DEETS!_

_Is Dean still there?_

_Don't try to change the subject!_

_Answer my question first_

_Yes he is here. He's still sleeping_

_So is Sam_

_You tire him out? ; ~ )_

_: ~ P I'll give you the details later. Let's all meet up for breakfast at Thatcher's Diner_

_Kk. But I'm holding you to that!_

Jackie just chuckled and set her phone down. She looked back over at her boyfriend and couldn't help but stare at him. She felt so happy. But then she remembered that he was leaving sometime soon and the happiness started to deteriorate. But she pushed that thought out of her head. She forced herself to just remember the night before, and a smile found it's way on her face again. She pushed herself out of bed and got dressed. Once she was clothed, she climbed back into bed behind Sam and wrapped an arm around him, and placed soft kisses on his neck and behind his ear. She felt him stir, starting to wake up.

"Hmm, what a nice way to be woken up," he said groggily. He turned around so he was facing her.

"Good morning."

"How'd you sleep?"  
"Well I had the best dream."  
"Really? What was it?"  
"I dreamt that my super sweet, super hot boyfriend told me he loved me and then I got to spend the night with him. Oh wait, that all actually happened."

"You're cute." He kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"C'mon, we gotta get up and meet the others."

"Where are we meeting them?"  
"At a diner for breakfast."

"Do we have to?" he whined.

She giggled. "Yes. I'm sorry but we do."

"I think we should just stay in all day." He grabbed her and flipped them over so that she was on her back and he was on top of her. She laughed heartily as he smiled down at her.

"As fun as that would be, I already told Carly we would meet them."

"Can't you just cancel? I'm sure they would love some more alone time." He started kissing her neck. She just kept laughing as she gently pushed him off and sat up.

He propped himself on an elbow and stared at her.

"What?"  
"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too you big goofball." She picked up his clothes from the floor and threw them at him. "Now get dressed."

An hour later, the two were walking into the diner, still goofing off.

"There you two are," Dean said as they sat down at their table. "We've been waiting here for 20 minutes."

"Loose track of time?" Carly teased, giving Jackie a suggestive look. Jackie just gave her an annoyed look.

"It's all this one's fault," she blamed Sam. "he was too lazy to get out of bed."

"Speaking of bed," Carly started. Jackie kicked her underneath the table.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I heard you two had a little fun last night," Dean said, giving Sam a look of approval.

"You told him?" Jackie interrogated Carly.

"You told her?" Sam questioned Jackie.

"She figured it out."

"Well, it doesn't matter who knows. The point is we're in love and that's all that's important."

"You're right, they are disgusting," Dean whispered to Carly.

"And proud of it!" Jackie agreed.

"So, back to reality, now that the case is over, when do you guys have to leave?" Carly asked. The brothers looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Well, we need to move on to another case. You know, keep saving people," Dean told them.

"Can't you stay around here until you get a new one?" Jackie wondered.

"I, uh, actually got a call last night from our friend Bobby. He says there's a town in Wisconsin where there have been two deaths from being strangled and they don't know what's causing it."

"So you have to leave today?" Carly clarified sadly.

"We wanna come with you," Jackie spoke up.

"What? No way. This is too dangerous," Sam told them. "If you thought this case was scary, there are a lot that are much worse."

"We don't care," Carly argued. "We can't just not be with you."

"What about school?" Dean brought up. "You're just Juniors. You still have a whole other year."

"Lots of people drop out of college early."

"Yeah, and then miss it," Sam countered. "As much as I like what we do, I do miss school. I wish I was able to finish my four years."

"Besides girls, it's not like we're saying goodbye. We'll still visit and call and text," Dean told them.

"But it's not the same," Carly said, a couple tears falling down her face.

"After last night, I don't know how I can be away from you. I love you too much," Jackie said to her Winchester. Sam looked at his girlfriend's sad face and exhaled.

"Dean, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked his brother. The two went to the back of the restaurant.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Carly wondered.

"Maybe Sam broke to my sad eyes and is trying to convince Dean to let us come."

The brothers continued talking for a few more minutes and then came back over to the table.

"Alright, we have a proposal," Dean told them.

"We'll let you come with us in the summer, bring you back for your Senior year, and then if you still wanna be hunters with us, you can join us after you graduate," Sam bargained.

"All the while you guys keep in constant contact with us and visit us?" Carly added.

"As often as we can," Dean promised, smiling at her.

Carly and Jackie smiled bigly at each other and turned to their boyfriends and said, "Deal!" Carly kissed Dean while Jackie just pulled Sam in for a very deep hug where she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

The four stayed together for as long as they could. But when it got to be about 9:00 pm, the guys had to head out. Jackie and Sam shared a long, passionate kiss goodbye at the car while Carly and Dean stood a little while away, talking.

"So, you're not gonna fall for any other girl while you're away from me right?" Carly made him promise.

"Babe, I haven't even laid eyes on another girl since I first met you."

"That's my guy." She kissed him very longingly. He didn't want to, but he pulled away and they walked to his car. "So you'll be back for me?"  
"As soon as I can."

"Good. Cause I can't let Jackie have this one up on me forever." She winked at him and he just smiled.

"Like Dean said, this isn't goodbye," Sam told Jackie while they were still alone. "It's just…see you later."

"See you _soon_," she emphasized, trying to keep herself from crying.

"Hey," Dean's voice came from behind her. She turned to face him. He opened his arms for her to hug him. She smiled and hugged her new friend. Carly and Sam did the same.

"Thank you guys for saving our school," Carly said.

The other two chuckled. "Hey, it's what we do," Dean told them.

After a beat, Sam made his way to the passenger seat and Dean got into the driver's seat. The girls waved to them as Dean started the car. It took all his might to actually start driving away. Both Sam and Dean looked in the rear view mirror to see the girls hugging each other and crying. But neither pair could really be sad since they knew that in no time they would be back with the one they loved.

_Kind of a sappy ending, but happy-ish…I hope you all liked the story. I know I liked writing it for you all. So, my first SPN story. How'd I do? Tell me in reviews!_


End file.
